nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon master
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) For the weapon master, perfection is found in the mastery of a single melee weapon. A weapon master seeks to unite this weapon of choice with his body, to make them one, and to use the weapon as naturally and without thought as any other limb. Hit Die: d10 Proficiencies: No additional proficiencies are granted. Skill points: 2 + int modifier Skills: discipline, heal, intimidate, listen, lore, Spot Selectable class feats: ambidexterity, deflect arrows, two-weapon fighting, weapon proficiency (exotic), weapon proficiency (martial), weapon proficiency (simple) Primary saving throw(s): reflex Base attack bonus: +1/level Requirements To qualify as a weapon master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: '''Base attack bonus: +5 Feats: dodge, mobility, expertise, spring attack, weapon focus in a melee weapon, and whirlwind attack Skills: intimidate 4 ranks Note: Getting these feats requires dexterity and intelligence scores of at least 13. Level progression Tip: Becoming a weapon master *A fighter makes a very strong candidate for becoming a weapon master. All of the required feats are on the fighter bonus list, and a dedicated fighter can take his first level in weapon master as early as level 7. Epic weapon master The weapon master's bond with his weapon of choice becomes stronger and devastatingly effective as he becomes the epic weapon master. Hit die: d10 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic weapon master gains a bonus feat every three levels. In other words, at levels 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, and 28. Epic bonus feats: armor skin, blinding speed, devastating critical, epic damage reduction, epic toughness, epic prowess, epic weapon focus, improved whirlwind attack, overwhelming critical, superior initiative, weapon of choice Epic weapon master level progression Special Epic superior weapon focus: For every 3 epic levels gained, an additional +1 to attack is granted to the weapon of choice. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *Weapon Master gets a bonus +1 AB with his weapon of choice at level 1. This is not listed in the manual. *It is not possible to create a weapon master with unarmed strike or a ranged weapon. *Although unspecified in the manual or in the game description, it is possible for an epic weapon master to take additional weapons of choice as class epic bonus feats (provided the weapon focus prerequisites are met). This is still restricted to melee weapons. *Weapon master and shadowdancer are the only classes lacking the generic class skills craft weapon, craft trap, craft armor as well as concentration and parry (all are cross-class skills). *Although the ultimate specialist in a single weapon, weapon masters cannot take weapon specialization and epic weapon specialization without taking at least 4 fighter levels. One fighter or champion of Torm epic level must be taken for epic weapon specialization, leaving room for 29 weapon master levels. The last weapon master bonus feat and attack bonus increase is at level 28, so not much is lost by going that route. Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes